Akatsuki In News
by Chouka not Baka
Summary: Ini Dia Kehidupan Para Anggota Akatsuki yang Kurang Tepat untuk di Contoh.. Akatsuki OOC 100% Gaje..
1. Korban 1 & 2

A/N : Hehehe…. Akhir nya terpacu juga buat bikin fic baru, Tapi kali ini edisi khusus Akatsuki–Plak- , buat kali ini gue khususin ngebut selama 1 malaman -berbangga hati-. Hope enjoy……

**Akatsuki In News**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Acara © Chou-Kun –plak-**

Jreng… music awal dari berita pun di mulai…. Terlihat ada Sakura dan Naruto Menjadi Presenter Acara Breaking News..

"Baiklah para Pemirsa.. Bertemu lagi dengan saya Haruno Sakura dan Teman Saya Naruto dalam Acara Konoha In News." Sakura Berkata

"Selama 30 Menit kami akan memberikan Informasi Terhangat Seputar Kehidupan Di Sekitar Kita"Naruto dengan senangnya berkata

"Khusus Pada Hari Ini, Kami Akan meliput langsung dari Tempat Kediaman Akatsuki untuk meliput kegiatan sehari hari dari Para Anggota Akatsuki" Sakura Berkata

"Dan Ini dia Reporter Kita, Jiraya dan Tsunade" Naruto dan Sakura Sembari menoleh ke belakang

"Halo Jiraya-Sama dan Tsunade-Sama Apakah anda sudah siap??" Sakura Bertanya

"Halo, Pemirsa, Kami di sini sudah bersama kepala Akatsuki Drs. Mohhamad Nagato Bin Pein alias Pein –apalah gak tau-, halo bapak Pein, Assalamualaikum wr. Wb.?" Tsunade Berkata

Tiba tiba keluar Pemimpin Akatsuki dengan Peci putih, Selendang Hijau, Dan Pakian Sholat –gak tau dah apa namanya, gue kan bukan islam-

"Waalaikumsalam wr. Wb. Mbak…"Pein Senangnya berkata

"Eh…. Jangan Panggil Saya mbak. Panggil Saya Jeng, Jeng Tsunade nih…." Tsunade marah marah

'Ni Hokage bego banget ya???' Pikir Pein

"Permisi Pak Kyai, boleh kami meliput Isi dalam Kediaman Akatsuki??" Jiraya dengan wajah sok Jaim berkata

"Monggo…" Pein Setelah Itu langsung mempersilahkan masuk Jiraya dan Tsunade

"Pertama Kita Ingin Melihat Tempat Kamar dari…. Mbak Konan"

Setelah Mendengar perkataan itu langsung timbul awan merah di Pipi Pein…

' Supaya Gak keliput ' Pikir pein

"Monggo.." Sambir memperlihatkan Jalan menuju Kamar Konan

1st Room = Konan

Setelah Pintu di Buka ..

"**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Konan langsung lompat melihat ada Segerombol orang masuk ke kamarnya, Ternyata Konan Sedang tidak berbusana alias telanjang bulat, sedangkan Jiraya Pingsan gara-gara mimisan

"Pein!!!! Kalau mau gituan bilang dulu dong say…" Konan Berteriak

BLAM!!! Pintu Langsung di tutup

'Waduh kyai otaknya bejad juga ya???' Pikir Tsunade

"Eee… Apa Langsung ke kamar Berikutnya saja ya.." Dengan wajah berwarna merah darah berkata

"O.. ok, Kedua itu…. Pdt. Hidan" Jawab Tsunade

2nd Room = Hidan

Diluar ruangan Hidan sudah terdengar Suara Keras Sekali…

"HALELUYAAA, HALELUYAAA.. OH YEAAA!!!!!!" Hidan Berteriak Dengan Suara Lagu Heavy Metal, Pein dan Tsunade sweetdrop

"Ee… ini dia.." Pein Berkata

KREETTTT!

Hidan Terlihat Menggunakan Pakian Serba Hitam dan ada Salib terbalik di Tengah-Tengahnya.

"Dewa Jashin, Ritual Yoook…. Uda ada nih.. Ayam Goreng, Ceker, Tempe Penyet, Lalapan, dan Sambel Mangganya" Hidan Teriak teriak

"Woii, Hidan Bentar ada Infortaiment mau lewat.." Pein Teriak Tetapi tidak terdengar karena Lagu heavy metal

"APAAAA???? BISULL PECAHH, Bukan nya bisulmu baru di operasi oleh Kakuzu???"Hidan Tambah Teriak

"Bukan, Sabitmu Karatan…!!!!!" Kata Pein Jengkel

"Nggak mungkin Dong… kan sudah pakai… Top 1 –Numpang Promosi-" Hidan Bangganya

"Udah yuk… tidak usah pikirin dah Pendeta Gila tu….!!!!!" Pein marah

"Pertama Kita lihat.. Lemarinya!!!" Tsunade berkata

Sambil membuka lemarinya…. KREEETTT!!!

'Astagfirullah…….' Pikir Tsunade

Terlihat banyak Jimat, Kembang 7 Rupa, Keris-Keris mulai dari keris empu gandring sampe keris-is Ekonomi lengkap Berjejer

"Kedua… Kamar Mandi…" Tsunade Berkata

Pintu Kamar Mandi Di buka KREEEETT!!!!!

"LOHH???? Ini kan…..-" Tsunade Heran

"KONDOM" Pein Teriak

'Pantesan Koq Konan akhir-akhir ini aneh ya… ketahuan loe sekarang, abis ini gue gaplok loe hidan' piker pein

"Oke.. Sekarang Kamar Berikutnya.. Kamar Itachi. Ohh tapi sayang kami akan break sebentar jadi tetap Di saluran KTV" Tsunade Berkata

'Untung dah… Huhhh….' Pikir Pein

A/N : Waaaahhhh… gila capek nya…. Tapi gue kehilangan ide,,, klo ada ide tolong PM gue ya… gue perlu banget neehh…. Satu Lagi, R….E…V…I…E…W… Please


	2. Korban 3

A/N : Gila.. ini gue cari satu harian gak ketemu ketemu ide ny…, Jadi sori klo jlek… Hope Enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Acara © Chou-kun –plak-**

"Baiklah Para Pemirsa Sekalian Kembali Lagi Ke Acara Konoha In News.. Sekarang Kita Akan Mengintai Sasaran Ke-3 yaitu Kamar Itachi *Apa Sehrusnya nama Acaranya Tsunade Pantau Ya?* -plak- Tsunade Berbisik

"Hoooyy… Haji Pein, Darimana loe tu… Dari Kamarnya Konan ya Abis ------ *Sensor* ya????" Tsunade Teriak

Setelah itu keluarlah Pein Dengan Terburu Buru…

"Eeee… maaf mbak!!" Pein berkata

"Tadi Saya sudah bilang apa??? Panggil saya Jeng… Setelah Itu Resleting loe Kebuka tu.. Malu dilihat Pemirsa…." Tsunade Terkikik-kikik

"APAAAA?????" Langsung Seketika itu juga Pein Menarik Resletingnya yang terbuka Lebar –Jubah Kyai emang ada Resleting- Tetapi Sayangnya –peep- nya Sedikit tersangkut sehingga mengeluarkan darah…

"EEeeee.. adaaawwww… -peep-ku nyangkut,adaawww.." Pein Teriak menangis Tersedu-sedu

"Apa??? Sene gue sembuhin, kluarin dulu –peep- loe!!!" Tsunade Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan *Motto gw* -berbangga hati-

"Enak aja loe, ini fic rated T bukan M, kalo authornya kasi rated M baru gw kasi liat, Gue mau ke kakuzu aj dulu, Apa Sekalian Liat Kamar Prof. Dr. Kab. Boc. Kakuzu –Mksud na Proffesor Doktor Kabulator Bocor-" Kata Pein

3rd Room = Itachi Kakuzu

Sebelum Masuk Ke dalam Ruangan Kakuzu Terdengar Suara

"Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar!!!!!!!!" Kakuzu Berteriak-teriak seakan ada Kebakaran

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," SFX : CRATTT –Jgn thinking Negative-" Seseorang berteriak dari Dalam Kamarnya

"Jadi Masuk???" Tsunade terkikik kikik

"Cepetan, Gue ntar gak bisa gituan ama Konan..!!!" Pein Menangis Seperti Bayi

"Oke…" Tsunade Tambah Tertawa

KREEEETTTTTTTTT………..

"Sapa Itu??" Kakuzu bertanya

"Oiii Kakuzu, Tolong Gue… -peep- gue berdarah kejepit resleting…" Pein Menangis

"Oce… kalo masalah itu gue ahlinya –berbangga hati-" Kakuzu Tertawa

'Loh?????' Tsunade Berpikir

Terlihat bahwa Ruangan Kakuzu Ternyata di Cat Pink dengan Ratusan Boneka Berbentuk Uang Bertulislan "_I Love Money"_

'Ni Orang Pengen Kaya Tapi Gak Kesampean.. Kasian' Tsunade Berpikir Sambil Terkikik kikik

Dilain Tempat, Jiraya Yang Masih di Rawat di Kamar Konan akhirnya Terbangun Dari Tidur Lelapnya –memangnya hibernasi-

"HOOAAAMMM" Jiraya Mengaum Seperti Singa Abis Beol

"Eh Om Jiraya uda bangun ya????" Konan Berkata Tetapi tidak sadar, ia lupa bahwa ia masih telanjang

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jiraya Mimisan dan Akhirnya Pingsan Lagi

Kembali Ke Tsunade, Sementara Pein –peep-nya masih dioperasi Oleh Kakuzu, TsunadeSekarang Ia Mulai Mengecek Lemari Kakuzu

"Oke, Lemarinya.." Tsunade Penasaran..

KREEETTTT…. GEDEBUGG…

Yang Terlihat oleh Tsunade adalah Benda Yang Berwarna Putih …. Dan Setelah Di Telusuri Ternyata yang dipegang ialah Daftar Hutang Kakuzu Sebesar $.000.000.000 –dah kecapekan nulis 0- Tetapi karena Suara Gaduh Yang ditimbulkan , Keluarlah Kakuzu….

"UANGGKUU, ee.. maksud gue, HUTANGKUUU –utang lah di cari-" Kakuzu Berteriak

"EEeee.. Gomenasai…." Tsunade Sambil menyembah Kakuzu Yang lagi beresin hutang yang berceceran

"Sekarang Kita Menginvestigasi Kamar Mandinya" Kata Tsunade Seperti Pembawa acara Silet

KREEETTT….

"Hmmm Biasa aj… gak ada anehnya,,,… Sembari itu Gue mau cuci muka dulu da…." Tsunade Berkata

KREEETT…. Suara Wastafel yang Terbuka, Tetapi yang keluar adalah Darah…

"HIIIIYYYYYYYY" Tsunade Pingsan

Kembali Ke Naruto Dan Sakura

"Aduh… Naruto, kalo Tsunade ama Jiraya Pingsan Siapa Jadi Reporter nya???" Sakura Jengkel

"Ya udah lah… gue aja yang pergi.." Naruto Cemberut

"Bah…. Bentar dulu ya pemirsa, sembari Naruto Pergi ke Sana. Ada iklan dulu ya yang mau lewat, tapi tetep tongkrongin ya,,, Konoha In News hanya di KTV" Sakura Berkata

* * *

A/N : Eaaa… akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke-2…. Chapter-3 Update Sekilat kilatnya… Ada yg mw kasi Ide..??? PM gw aj kalo gak post aj d wall gue d FB.. Yoi… Cia You…


	3. Korban 4

A/n : Hiyaaaaa… akhirnya gw terinspirasi ngelanjutin Fic na….. Ud pake Lightning Updater dari Bill Gate –ditabok- Btw enjoy… Khusus Ini d krangi fic mesum nya y… palingan lemon –diinjek-

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Acara © Chou-kun –Plak-**

"Akhirnya para pemirsa.. kita kembali lagi di Akatsuki In News.. Sekarang kita sepertinya sudah melihat kamar dari Mbak Konan, Pdt. Hidan, Dan Dr. Kakuzu –biar cepet-, Sekarang yang Asli kita menuju ke kamar Itachi" Kata Naruto

Sembari Menuju ke Kamar Itachi, Naruto Bertemu dengan Pein Abis Operasi –peeep-…

"Konichiwa, Haji Pein… " Sapa Naruto

"Ekhh… ada Presenter Baru Ya… Ya udah deh.. sekarang saya Anterin deh.. Emangnya Mau ke Kamarnya Sapa berikutnya????" Kata Pein

Sebenarnya Naruto Tidak Mau Mencari Hambatan lain Jadi Ia Mencoba Untuk Menyingkirkan Pein Dari Investigasinya –Ea…. Bahasa sok Puitis-"Ke Kamarnya Itachi…, Ehh.. Inget loo.. Jangan Jangan Tindik lo yang ada di –peep- ikut di operasi, Mendingan Balik lagi gih…" Jengkel Naruto

"(Sambil melihat –peep-nya) OOWW ya… Kakuzu, Awas Kau Ya!!!! Jangan Jual Koleksi Tindik Gua donk" Kata Pein Sambil Kembali Ke Kamar Kakuzu

"Nahh, Kan Gini Lebih Baik.." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir sendiri

Setelah Naruto Sampai di Depan Kamar Itachi… Terdengar Musik Yang Sangat Keras…

**_Let's Dance Together, Get On The Dance Floor, Party won't Start if you stand still like that _(A/N : Disclaimer : I don't own the song)** Naruto sweetdroped Sambil membuka pintunya..

KREEETTT….

Terlihat Itachi sedang Ngajarin Kisame Cara Nari ala Cheerleader

"One, Two, Seven, Eight….." Itachi Berhitung sambil Kisame mengikuti Iramanya

"Woi Itachi, Semua orang juga tau kalo abis Two ya Three…" Kisame Marah-marah

"Ikutin ajalah, Itukan Versi Gue, Coba Gue nanya.. Yang ngajarin loe siapa??" Tanya Itachi

"Loe.." Jawab Kisame

"Terus.. Yang Jadi gurunya siapa??" Tanya Itachi Kembali

"Loe.." Jawa Kisame kembali

"Jadi.. Yang goblok siapa??" Itachi Tanya

"loe.." Jawab Kisame

Itachi sweetdroped sambil marahin Kisame…

"Haduuhhh… Akatsuki ini Grup apaan sih ya???, Geregetan gue…" Kesal Naruto sambil mengendap-endap melihat lemari Itachi..

"Kita Lihat…"

KKRRREEEEETTTTT….

Mata Naruto pun Berubah menjadi Putih Total… Ternyata isi dalam dari Lemari Itachi adalah… Rok Cheerleader, Baju Cheerleader, Sarung Tangan Cheerleader –apalah namanya-, Dll.. Dan Semuanya itu Serba Berwarna Pink…

"Dah… langsung saja kita langsung ke Kamar Mandi..." Kata Naruto Sambil Membuka Kamar Mandi..

KRREEETTTTT…..

Terlihat Semua Kamar Mandi Berwarna Pink, dengan Sentuhan Arsitek ala Pengkolan Taman Lawang –ada gak ya??-. Terlihat Juga Wastafel dipenuhi dengan Alat Make-Up Seperti, Lipstick, Bedak, Eyeshadow, Buah, Sayur, Sampai Alat Tulis –Eee. Sorry lebay, Yg ada Cuma 3 Paling Depan-

Dan Juga Terlihat Bath Tub berisi Bros Barbie yang berasal dari segala penjuru Dunia –lebay-, Bebek, Sampai Bros Berbentuk Konan..

"Bener, Bener gila Ni Akatsuki… Hmmmmm" Kata Naruto Sambil Keluar Dari Kamar Itachi

"Selanjutnya, Kamar…. Deidara & Sasori.." Naruto Berkata Sambil Berjalan Pergi Ke Kamar Deidara..

Sekarang Kita Pindah Tempat Ke Kamar Konan Yang Terlihat Jiraiya Sudah mulai Siuman…

"HOOOAAAAMMM" Geram Jiraiya..

"Wah, Pak Jiraiya Sudah mulai bangun ya???" Kata Konan

"EEEEeeeeeee… Pake Baju Dulu…." Kata Jiraiya

PLAAK… Sebuah Tamparan Melayang ke Pipi Sebelah Kanan Jiraiya…

"DASAR KAMU OTAK MESUM, PIKIRAN MU ITU APA AJA SIH HA????" Teriak Konan

"Tapi-" Jiraya Berkata Tapi Disalib

"KALAU KAU MAU LIHAT BAGAIMANA ORANG MESUM MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA, SINI KAU" Sambil Menyeret Jiraiya Ke Kamar Mandi

"WAAAAAAAAA… EEeeee…." Teriak Jiraiya Tetapi terhenti….

Pindah Kita Ke Tsunade Yang Masih ada Di Kamar Kakuzu..

"EHHMM… " Tsunade Mengeram

"Wooii, Jeng Tsunade *Betul kan Maunya Dipanggil Jeng" Sudah Bangun?? Itu Acaranya Sudah Pada Lanjut" Kata Kakuzu Tanpa sadar, Ia Lupa Mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran Darah Seusai Operasi..

"HIIIIYYYYYYYYYY" Kembali lah Tsunade Ke Alam Bawah Sadar…

A/N : Nee… kuw Sudah Selaesai Chap 3 Nya… Tenang… Saya Sepertinya Masih Ada UTS Jadi Chap 4 Akan Menyusul Mungkin aga Lama Sedikit.. Tapi Saya Sudah Ada Ide Untuk Chap 4… So Stay Tune On KTV… -promosi-….


	4. Korban 5 & 6

A/N : Sorry Baru update sekarang, maklum, sedang super sibuk –bangga- btw, enjoy….., oh ya, saya lupa memberitahu bahwa ada unsur Game di dalam Fic, berupa _Counter-Strike dan Point Blank _bagi yang belum tahu, itu adalah game FPS (First Person Shooter) alias tembak"an, Bagi yang cewek sorry kalau tidak tahu, Dan Sorry kalau penyampaiannya kurang jelas, ENJOY…

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

** Acara © Chou-kun-plak- **

** Counter-Strike© Valve**

** Point-Blank © Gemscool**

"Baiklah para pemirsa sekalian, Setelah sekian banyak kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, kita akan pindah kamar ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara." Naruto Berkata

Setelah Sampai Di Kamar Sasori, Ternyata Deidara Juga sedang bersama dengan Sasori.

Dalam Kamar Sasori

"Sasori-kun main BM (Bomb Mission) yuk, daripada bengong gak jelas, gimana???" kata Deidara mengajak

"Boleh juga, BM kan (Barbie Mission) Oke…" Sasori Setuju

Menuju Ke Permainan

Barbie 1 – Sasori

Barbie 2 - Deidara

"_[Radio] Go, go, go" _Barbie 1 berbicara dengan radio –boneka jaman sekarang nggak gaptek loh…-

"_[Radio] Affarmative" _Barbie 2 Berbicara

"_[Radio] Taking Fire, Need Assistance" _Barbie 1 meminta tolong

"_[Radio] Negative" _Barbie 2 Menolak

"_[Radio]Need Bac-" _ Barbie 1 Down

"_[Radio] Nice Shot" _

"_Art Is BLAST" _Sambil Melempar Granat Ke Arah Atas Tetapi memantul balik ke tempat dia berdiri BOOM!!!!Barbie 2 Suicide ***Terrorist Win***

"KAMU SIHH DEIDARA, GUA SUDAH MINTA TOLONG DI BANTU MALAHBUNUH DIRI!!!!" Sasori Marah Marah

"Loh??? Namanya kan BM (Bomb Mission) Jadi Siapa Yang bunuh diri paling cepat pakai bom dia menang!!!" Deidara Terpengaruh Oleh Sasori Ikut marah-marah

"Waduh Sesama Akatsuki ternyata suka Berantem juga ya??" Naruto Berkata

Sambil Membua Pintu Kamar Sasori

**KREEETT!!!!**

Terlihat Sasori Dan Deidara makin ganas berantem

"AWAS KAMU DEIDARA, NANTI GUA CIUM MUKAMU!!!!!" Sasori Sambil Menggeretak

"KAMU YANG AWAS, NANTI BARBIEMU GUA CIUM" Deidara Berkata tapi Sambil Berpikir 'Waduh kalau Sasori mau cium gua…. WAAAA, Ahheeyyy… senangnya dalam hati, kalau dicium sasori, Ohh Serasa dunia Gue yang punya..'

"Benar Benar tidak jelas!!" Naruto berkata pelan

Menuju Ke Lemari Sasori

**KREEETTTT!!!!!!!!!**

Terlihat banyak Koleksi Barbie, Action Figure, Wayang, Boneka Chucky –HIIYYY *author pingsan*-

"Boleh…." Naruto Berkata

Menuju Kamar Deidara

**KREEETTT!!!!!**

"Untung Itu Orang Masih ada di kamar Sasori, jadi kan bisa enak tanpa harus jadi mata-mata" Naruto Bernafas lega

"Ehh… langsung aja deh ke lemarinya Deidara" Naruto berkata sambil membuka lemari Deidara

**KREEETTTT!!!**

Seperti biasanya, ada tanah liat, bom mulai dari granat, bom temple, bom bazooka, rocket launcher, bom atom, bom nuclear –lebay- dan Naruto mengambil sebuah poster bertuliskan "_**NOORDIN M. TOP You are My Idol"**_ Naruto sweetdropped dan Langsung beralih ke Kamar Mandi

**KREEETTT!!**

Banyak terlihat ada perlengkapan perang seperti Senjata, Kevlar, Helmet, DLL… -bagi yang tidak tahu harap cari di Google-

"Perasaan ini seharusnya ada di Gudang, apa Markas akatsuki Gak punya gudang ya????" Naruto pusing

"OKE, Semua sudah sekarang kita akan berlanjut ke kamar Tobi dan Zetsu, jadi stay tune di KTV" Naruto berkata sambil dilanjutkan ke Iklan

A/N : Untuk Sementara Waktu Gue gak mau ngomongin ke Tsunade Dan Jiraiya, Tapi tetep R&R please…


End file.
